Demon's Mate
by Naomi the healer
Summary: a Caretaker from Ciel's past came back after so long and is now a certain demon butler has intrust in her but not the normal kind. Sebastian x Oc
1. Chapter1

Author's note: I have nothing to do with Black Butler besides this, i haven't put a story in this in a long time

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Odette was sitting in the shade with a black book in my lap, I was warring a black maid dress with white as the frills at the end the hair band that covered , it that reached just above where my brown boots reached my head was a simple black with a heard design of a heart on it that was white there was not frills on the hair band for some reason. My black cat had 2 tails each one with white at the tip and a strange design on her head that looked like a hurricane or wings in the middle of her forehead. She laid on my leg purring well I was petting her

I heard clashing coming from the front of the Manichean of a Ciel Phantomhive, the clashes were from the one and only Sebastian the cocky butler in all black he was Waring black dress pants and a jacket over his white shirt he had a black tie on that was always in place along with his black hair that looked like a birds wings. He was fighting a stranger that the young master hired to fight Sebastian. I waited until I heard the others complement him before I showed up near the man with long black hair he was in a kimono, laying on the ground glaring at Sebastian until I walked up to him

"Need help?" I gave him my best smile that I gave to everyone who needs it along with a hand, I didn't see the slight blush on that poor man's face nor did I see black eyes turning red well glaring at the guy all I noticed was the 3 other care takers running for their lives well apologizing to Sebastian

"Odette quit being lazy and go do your chores also." The demon butler said sounding like he was about to boil over, with a sigh I turned to the black clad man and with a glare turned and walked away to help the red headed girl with what she is doing.

Sebastian was pushing the young master to his study well I told the young master who was coming over. With a quick bow I turned and went off to do what I need to do before the guest gets here like; clean the silverware, make sure there was no buries in the young masters favor it flower. I was in the middle of cooking when Odette came in

"Did you finish your work?" she nodded so I gave her a knife and passed some of the food to her to help, it was silent well we cooked and it was not awkward at all, the only noise was the cutting until the young master decided that he wanted me for something with a sigh I went off to the young master leaving Odette to finish the cooking. I looked at all 3 care takers who were bowing to me

"What did you do to cause this" I pointed to each of them well I asked that

"Well you see I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding but the lid was broken." Finny, a short blond hair man in Orange sriped capri pants he had on a white japanise shirt and along a straw guardaning hat on. he had tears in his eyes.

"I was going to take the guest tea set out to clean but I stumbled on the chair." Mey-Rin, girl with short brown hair that was hidden behind a white hair band, she had a long blue dress that reaches just above her brown boots, she had a white haprion that reaches below her boobs she said also looking close to crying.

Baldroy, a man with hair that looked like it was trying to get waked off, he had white pants that looked messt and a white t-shirt that looked burnt in places, he was looking down with his big hair, "There was a lot of raw meat so I thought I would make it go faster so I used my blowtorch." He said not once looking me in the eyes. I looked around for the one person who does her job.

"Where is Odette?" I looked at the 3 in front of me when they said nothing about it.

"Un w-w-w-w-well you see we had to keep her from stopping us so we had to tie her up and put her into the closet." Mey-Rin said bravely pointing to the closet close to me that holds my mate in it, though I would never tell her until this contract was up, with a growl I turned and tugged the door open I saws Odette in her black dress that reached her brown boots she had a white apron no that was not as high as Mey-Rin's though i could tell that there was a little bit of durt on it, her black and white cat was standing by her feet claws out and hissing as soon as she saw me though she walked over to her master that was out could and was leaning against the side of the wall. I sighed I put her in the chair in the kitchen_ A garden without a hint of greenery, a shattered tea set, a charred main course, master Chlaus will be arriving here a little past six, we have less than two hours until her arrived_, I turned to look at Odette _I cannot obtain top quality meat or a tea set at the hour, what should we do?_ I turned to mister Takka, a tinny man with grey hair that was slicked back he was in a black pants and a black jacket with a grey vest and a black tie, he was sipping tea and got an idea, I grabbed his cup and turned to the other three.

"We will make do with this." I held up the up well I raised my voice making Odette jump awake.

"What In bloody hell happened?" she yelled looking at the three others, well mostly looking at Finny with a confused look on her face. Baldroy turned to look at me with the burnt meat in his hands, the raw pieces in a bowl.

"Hey Sebastian is this really gonna be ok?" before Mey-Rin yelled with the box of tea in them, she tripped on a raised piece of carpet; I caught her quickly well catching the boxes.

Odette and all the other employees were standing inside of the house waiting for Ciel and the guest. As soon as they opened the door we bowed and all together we said"welcome master Chlaus."

I watched Sebastian take Mr. Chlaus and the young master to the patio, me and the other employees hid in the bushes waiting to see what would happen. I glared at Sebastian as he went on and on about the food making the guest gush about how knowledgeable about the food.

I had enough of it so with a sight I turned and walked to him and grabbed the wine before Mey-Rin could mess it up "stop stalling and pour the wine." He whispered making me jump and glair at him before easily pouring the wine for both of them. I turned after I gave him a smile and went to stand by Sebastian once again. Once he brought desert over I decided to go to the kitchen to help get everything done so we can all go to sleep before midnight I know the other three try very hard not to mess things up but with the perfectly butler around they can't ever show it to the young master. I was half way done when I felt a fluffy tail around my legs telling me that my cat was near me making me stop to pet her

"you will need to hide your cat the young master doesn't like cats." The familiar voice said from behind me

"the young master knows and doesn't care really." I said before I turned and walked to my room my cat, Night, right next to me. After I got into my nightdress I plopped into my bed I could feel Night following me curling into my pillow also.

"Goodnight Night sweet dreams I hope." With that I feel the darkness flow around me and dreams assaulting my brain that night.

* * *

how did you like it pleas review thanks :) hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: still no reviews yet pleas review, I do not own Black Butler. This is just a little filler it has nothing to do with the story I just think that you guys should see what she likes with the employs before I continue on with the story. Pleas enjoy :D

Odette work to something heavy on her chest causing her mind to flash back to the time that she was captured fear washed over her like a bad dream she curled up into a ball well repeating the same words over and over again

"Meow?" a familiar and welcome sound came from her chest she fought the memories well she petted Night

"Thank god it's you." She brought Night closer to her well the memories still fought her trying to break free and bring her despair but with the help of her faithful companion she was able to win this one also.

She was about to go back to bed when she heard something crash in the hall way,

"Well Mey-Rin is up I guess that's my hint to get up and get to work." With a sigh she rushed around and quickly got ready already hearing the 'perfect' butler yelling at the poor girl. I slid into place next to Finny to look like I was there the whole time

"Clean this up and get the railings and mop the floor." He turned and left one I was sure he was gone I leaned down to look at Mey-Rin well making the boys leave behind my back.

"Its ok Mey-Rin, why do you like him?" I whispered well helping her clean up the tea set that was all around us in pieces. I saw Mey-Rin's face turn as red as a cherry and I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of her head

"I do not like him I just admire how well he keeps the young masters home in order and keeps the young master in place when he needs to be." She kept babbling on and on again about others things she admires about him by that time I started to tune her out well I kept working grabbing a piece of tea cups from Night every once in a while as she walked by. I was so focused on that for I didn't hear Mey-Rin call my name, still blushing, until a shadow fell over me causing me to jump and let the pieces of the tea cup fall threw my hand

"Shit" I felt something worm run down my hand from the palm of it making me up my hand to prevent more work for me and Mey-Rin, I turned to glare at the person who though it was smart to scare me only to see the jerk of the day, and the day just started also, Sebastian he was looking at my hand but made no move to help me at all the only one who did was Mey-Rin who dabbed a hand towel at the blood well apologizing the whole time, I gave her a big smile well glaring over her shoulder at Sebastian when she wasn't looking after cleaning that up and making sure the blood wasn't on the floor I turned to Sebastian

"You wanted me for some reason?" I made sure to put as much venom in my voice as I could well also make sure I was being polite.

He smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen, I didn't see Baldroy anywhere I opened my mouth to say something but Sebastian's lips crashed into mine cutting off anything I was going to say, I was to stunned to do anything about it other than just stand there and let him and after what seemed like a while he pulled back and with a cocky smirk turned around and walked out the door leaving me standing there stunned.

Sebastian was in the hallway on his way to the young master's study that smirk still on his face though It changed from a cocky one to a regular one well, until he got to the young masters study then it fell into an bank expression when he entered the room

"Yes young master?" I asked bowing low so I can smirk one last time, before looking at the young master

"I'm hungry get me something sweet." He didn't even look up from what he was doing, I gave a quick node and walked down into the kitchen to make the young master his food, I walked in and saw Odette and Baldroy laughing well flower was all around them on the counters on the walls on the cubers on the Ice box there was not a single place in that kitchen that didn't have flower on it, i stopped and turned to the two of them that were still on the ground laughing not noticing me standing there

"Oh Sebastian this is an accident we didn't mean to….well clean it up"

they both jumped up and grabbed the mops sponges buckets, and other things to help them get this mess out of here, with I sigh I went over and grabbed Odette's mop from her hands and shoved her out of the way making her glare at me before going to clean the counters. After cleaning I had the time to back a chocolate cake with chocolete frosting on top was a few pieces of fruit,for the young master and make sure everything was spic and span before sending them into another room to clean that up also to get that one all done. they were finishing by the time it was darker and everyone was going to bed so i grabbed Odette's hand and pulled her, again, into the kitchen this time kissing her harder then before and moving her hands behind my back before i let mine go to her back. I let it go for a while before finally letting her go and with a quick smirk i left my dazed mate standing there confused.

Odette was standing there to shocked to move watching the dam butler sneak out of the kitchen like nothing was wrong well i still stayed there,

"Odette you ok? i though you would have gone to bed by now with Night." a familiar boy's voice came from the door i was looking at causing me to jump i gave a bow to the young master who was standing there confused with a plate in his hands "oh let me get that for you Ciel." I rushed over and grabbed it before he could say anything

* * *

Author's note: well there you go another chapter though now its kind of a filler just to show people a normal life in the house hold with my character. hope you enjoyed it and review pleas i mean it for it could help me out alot love you all


	3. Chapter 3 The Butler, Very Skilled

Chapter 3

Arthur's note: i do not own Black Butler at all have fun this is going along with the manga.

Sebastian Followed the young master downtown, we both walked into a walking stick place to get his walking stick after what happen.

"Welcome boy on an errand for your father?" the man asked laughing a little. After knowing who he was I gave the man the young master's ticket i saw the man's face lit up when he read it "ah yes the owner of this stick, i was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-" i never let him finish for i pointed the stick right at his face scaring him. After praying we left to get back home, after the young master complained about the employees being incompetent i had to hold my tong about that but i still went along with him.

Once we got into the home we saw pink frilly things hanging all over the walls og his home there were stickers of bunny's also hanging where the pink meets the wall, there is alot of dolls littering the floor with bollons both harts and other floating above the ground they were all around my masters Manichean we heard screaming before the three ran up and hugged my legs

"Why are you two dressed like that?" I asked until we heard even more yelling coming from another room

"Come down i want to make you beautiful!" a voice yelled at something in that room.

Odette was on a dresser trying trying to avoid the the girl had long curly blond hair that had a hair band that had a darker pink bow with frills on the end she was in a pink dress that reaches her below her knees it was cut in the middle to show the skirt underneath that was pink that was frilly and layerd over the dress part was a jacket that was right below her breasts and went all the way to hang over her hands frill all on the ends of it , there was a big bow in the middle that was also pink, she held a frilly pink thing in her arms that looked like an older version of the blond's dress but it had more frill then her's did. i was shrinking away as much as i could well wishing the others could get here as fast as they could. I was trying to see if she could get distracted by someone when Ciel came into the room "e-e-e-e-e Elizabeth." he gasped out when she crushed him in a hug, I used that as my cue and walked off to stand near Finny not trusting Sebastian at all. the girl walked over the Sebastian hopefully to torcher him like she did to the others and tried to do to me, I turn back around only to see him in a pink bonnet with frills at the end along with flowers that looked like it should be on a baby doll's head not his, I along with the others were trying really hard not to laugh at him but it was getting harder and harder not to laugh

"you are always wearing black so i though some color would be good for you." the crazy girl said well giving the dam butler a big hug

"I am exceedingly grateful...for your kindness towards someone such as myself." Sebastian said giving her as much of a bow as he could with the pink bonnet thing on his head. the blond hair girl.

"By the way Lizzie...why are you here? where is your mother?" Ciel asked looking around a little scare, I slowly walked up to him my black skirt all around me in a mess the frills on it were white along with the apron on it.

Lizzy hugged him closer as she nuzzled his head "I wanted to see you so i rushed out in secret and came here." she said nuzzling his head more well ignoring the audience she seamed to have.

"Sebastian who exactly is that girl?" I asked getting close to Sebastian to point to the girl before remembering what he did for me making my face turn as red as a cherry and walking away from him

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee." he said like it was nothing big making all of us freak out I looked at my child, as i like to think of him, to the blond hair girl who was smiling a big smile

"Look, look! i made the ballroom cute to didn't i?" she asked waving her hands around her to prove what she meant. she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes, "hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!" she went off into her own world about him making me inch closer to Ciel and gave him a sympathetic smile as i put my hand on him.

After Ciel and Sebastian left i turned to Lizzie "ma'am would you like to go to your room to have a break before dinner or the ball?" I gave her a nice happy smile well waiting for her "sure!" she said giving her own smile to the same lady.

Sebastian was getting the cake ready to eat after a little bit of talking Sebastian was getting madder.

'If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural, if you were to refuse an invention from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter..." I said well showing him a piece of cake trying to get him to see his ways and what he means.

"i get it already! It's fine like this, who would call for a home tutor?" he asked eye closed well he named off lady's. With a sight Sebastian started to mumble off about not having time for a tutor and how he will be the one to do that.

Odette was by the office door hand raised to talk when she heard her 'child' say something that broke her heart.

"somehow I've...Smiling, to smile happily, I've...forgotten." I could tell that he was looking at the ring that was the family, I looked down at started to play with the bracelet that also had the Phantomhive symbol on it to show that she is the maid of them still.

Ciel x Lizzie

Odette was standing near Lizzie waiting for Ciel and the stupid Butler to get there to start it

"Ciel!" Lizzie yelled making me whip my head around to see Ciel in a simple dark blue jacket he had frill around his neck that covers his neck it connects to a bow that had to ribbons on it with frills on the end the inside was the simple jacket thing that was blue also he has simple blue pants that looked really well on him he has a side hat that looked like a girls with a ribbon on it that rapped around the top and tired around the side to go to his shoulders

he looked really good on him making me smile a little. i turned and looked at Lizzie well she spinning him around saying how cute he was and all, she pointed to the guys who were around me looking like girls. except Finny who looked like a maid but with cat ears on.

"Ciel where's the ring i prepared for you?! that was a ring that matched the western style clothing. wasn't there?"

"this ring is fine." he pulled his hand out of her making her madder then i thought she would be. When everyone was distracted trying to calm her down she got the ring from him, making him yell hand out

"Give that back, Elizabeth!" he said glaring with his one good eye, I slowly walked over to Ciel knowing something is going to happen when he is mad.

"Why are you mad like this, i worked so hard." she looked like she was close to tears when she looked at him "i just made you cute so why are you mad like that?! this ring i hate it!" she yelled letting her anger get the best of her and throw the ring on the ground shattering it.

I saw Ciel lost it and get close to hitting him and just as i was about to grabbed him to stop Sebastian stopped him before he could, "Young master."

"Young Mater." he gave Ciel his cane "you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane.", "you have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth." he said bowing to her "that ring is very important to our master it has been passed down though the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world." when he said that i started to play with my bracelet letting the memories of his parents wash threw my mind

"That sort of.. Important run...I" she said letting tears run down her face as she said that. the next thing he did surprised me most of all my 'child' threw the pieces of his ring out the window like it was nothing at all.

"This ring is proof that...the head of the Phantomhive house is Ciel Phantomhive." he said before he walked to Lizzie "that's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady. I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to dance, would i?" he asked well helping wipe her eyes. everyone dance the night away making me smile as i saw Ciel at least act like he was having fun.

Sebastian X Odette

after that we all went to bed to tired to do much else, i did make sure that Lady Elizabeth was tucked in and conferrable before I also went to bed biding everyone goodnight before falling asleep on my bed Night was laying there sleeping like he was all day long.

* * *

Author's note: well there you go review pleas tell me how it went thanks peoples love you all :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry it took a while to write this I am trying to find a Job while make sure that everything is in order for school, uggg got to love Collage but i'll try to make this really long if i can if not I will make the other one anyway on with the show.

Chapter 4

Odette woke up to the stomping of feet going past her black wooden door that had a black crow's wings on it. The noise caused her to jump so high that cause Night to fall off the midnight blue comforter that was really really fluffy, not frilly, her favorite kind of bedding. She laughed really hard before Night jumped back on the bed to sleep. With a sigh she got up and got things out to start her day.

After that she meet the others who were giving Sebastian his answer, with a sigh i grabbed Takka's net while i stood near May-rin, the red headed maid that is clumsy. I saw Ciel walking up a letter in his hands, he wasn't looking at us at all

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's home tonight." Was his only form of talking, Sebastian gave a quick yes before walking into the kitchen to make afternoon tea i want to help the 4 others out with the mouse problem though i knocked into something making me fall into Sebastian's arms i froze afraid of moving until he let out a big laugh as he set me onto my feet, with a sigh he rushed around and caught the mice and put them in my net.

"Now then pleas stop playing about and get back to work, we are expecting a guest tonight." we all bowed and left as quickly as we could, when I turned to help Mey-Rin with her chores Sebastian grabbed my arm to stop me, "can i help you?" I glared at him until he walked to the kitchen me in tow, I helped him cook and put the food on the cart for Ciel. I walked to the study with Sebastian food cart with me, i knocked but no one answered so i threw the door open only to see that it was empty making me gasp while Sebastian signed and looked at the pie "what happened to Ciel?" she whispered well petting night, who appeared near her in the hallway

"Sebastian there is a letter for you!" Mey-Rin yelled well waving the letter in the air, i grabbed Mey-rin and dived for the ground to avoid getting shot at, i turned to tell my annoyed mate to duck only to see a giant cat squishing her to the ground, i sighed before catching the cake after "Mey-rin, the letter?" i sighed well watching as something close to fire came around the cat next thing we know the cat was back to being her small form again, with a sigh i turned back to the letter that was now in my hand.

"What the hell is going on!?" Baldroy yelled before going to help Odette up, I got up and set Mey-rin's feet on the ground "forgive me for asking, but might i leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner to you?" i grabbed Odette and raced out of there giving the cake to Baldroy before racing to the kidnappers to get Ciel back.

Sebastian x Odette

Sebastian was caring Ciel as we walked home from the kidnappers house, Ciel was laying in his arms passed out from the fight and all. "What happened to your close young master?" Mey-rin yelled as they run up to us, I stepped away from them trying not to get trampled on as they made sure Ciel was ok and not hurt to much with a sigh i walked to my room wanting to take a long deep rest with Night.

"Thank you Night you saved me more then once today, your my partner and always will be." I petted Night before felling darkness take over my vision to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's note: sorry it's so sort but I am pretty busy trying to find a Job but i will try as long as i can, pleas Review i would love to hear from people who love this story, pleas tell me if i can fix anything in this story thank you people and good night.


End file.
